<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Bardock x Reader by Zombiegirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029738">Yandere Bardock x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777'>Zombiegirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Falling In Love, Mental Instability, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yandere Bardock x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Another request I made for a friend on Wattpad... Enjoy^^</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>On a distant planet, lucky enough to be located outside Frieza's reign of terror, a dimly lit bar was one of the only sources of warmth and entertainment amidst this world's dreary atmosphere. In was in said bar that Bardock, the legendary Saiyan warrior sat. Drinking his beverage and keeping to himself as the rain continued to pelt the window's nearby.</p><p>The spiky haired man raised his glass as he took another sip, feeling the harsh liquid burn it's way down his throat as abrasive memories floated through his mind.</p><p><em>I can't believe Planet Vegeta is gone....... And why? Why was I of all people spared? </em>He wondered, taking another gulp of the alcohol before setting the glass back down.</p><p><em>I hope there were others that were able to escape...</em> <em>.... Gine.......</em></p><p>The sound of a door slamming open startled nearly everyone, alerting Bardock to this newcomer's presence as well as he rolled his eyes. He had been spending a good amount of time in this particular place lately, making him all too aware by now of your love for dramatic entrances...</p><p>"Hey boys!" Your cheerful voice called out, making the man behind the counter grin your way as you waved to a few of the other regulars before you walked over and took a seat on one of the bar stools.</p><p>"Evening Miss [Y/n], what'll it be?"</p><p>"Double whiskey on the rocks." You replied without missing a beat. "It's been a long day..."</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>The older man began making the drink you requested as you pulled down your hood, finally letting your hair free and shaking it loose a bit before sighing. You leaned forward onto the counter, waiting patiently for your fix as you heard someone a few seats down chuckle.</p><p>"Someone giving you a hard time?" Bardock questioned, finally getting your attention as he watched your dark eyes connect with his own.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His heart skipped a beat involuntarily while he took in your alluring, and undeniably familiar appearance, unable to look away until your voice snapped the fighter from his trance.</p><p>"I figured you'd be here..." You said with a smirk, secretly hoping to run into the man you'd grown quite fond of lately. Though you really knew nothing about him, you had crossed paths enough times to know by now he wasn't your enemy...</p><p>The bartender returned with your beverage right on time as you nodded thankfully, slipping him a few pieces of currency before relocating into the seat next to the Saiyan.</p><p>"And actually, <em>yes</em>..." </p><p>You raised your glass to your lips, taking a quick sip before putting it back down and exhaling deeply. "There's a high bounty on the head member of this gang..." You explained, swirling the ice cubes in your drink absentmindedly as you spoke. "But every time I get a lead on them, they disappear!"</p><p>"Tough break." Bardock teased, smirking your way as you sent him back a playful glare. </p><p>"Yeah, it is-"</p><p>A crash from behind made you jump as you noticed three armed men enter the bar, all of them looking around for a moment before their eyes settled on you. </p><p>
  <em>Uh oh...</em>
</p><p>"Friends of yours?" Bardock questioned, raising a dark brow as you laughed nervously, checking the gun beneath your jacket as you attempted to stay cool.</p><p>"No, not really..."</p><p>"Hey you!"</p><p>One of the men who'd just come in quickly headed your way, stopping to the side of you before leaning on the bar's counter. He took a good look at your face as the whole establishment seemed to fall silent, everyone else choosing to mind their own business rather than add to the drama...</p><p>"So you're the little mouse that's been asking questions, huh?" The stranger commented before laughing at his own joke. "You don't even seem worth our time..." His two lackeys chuckled behind him obediently as you resisted the urge to punch him, playing it cool for the time being as Bardock continued to let you handle things.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about..." You replied, casually sipping on the drink in your hand as you ignored the gang members surrounding you.</p><p>"Rrr....... Look, let me give you some good advice," The man next to you growled, leaning a bit closer as he failed to notice your free hand move underneath your jacket. "Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belO-"</p><p>The thug who was speaking choked on his words as he stared down the barrel of your gun, the tension around you all rising as the clicks of various safety's coming off echoed throughout the bar.</p><p>"Tch, tch, tch..." You teased, smirking confidently as you set your drink down before standing up. You kept your finger on the trigger as you held your ground, thinking up a plan of escape while giving the man at the end of your gun a condescending look.</p><p>"Don't you know better than to threaten a lady? How rude..."</p><p>"Y-You! You'll pay for this!"</p><p>The other two gang members held their weapons at the ready while the bar patrons scattered, hiding under tables and behind walls as everyone waited for the shoot out that would inevitably take place.</p><p>The only person who didn't seem concerned about all the potential violence was Bardock, who was still sitting down, earning himself some strange glances due to remaining so calm in such a chaotic situation. The Saiyan watched you hold your own against this 'gang', actually impressed with your fiery, take-no-shit personality. It was a very attractive quality for a woman... One Bardock was unable to deny you possessed and he admired.</p><p>Without thinking he stood up, giving the other two men who were pointing their guns your way a vicious glare.</p><p>"Walk away now and you just <em>might</em> live..." Bardock suggested, already becoming unreasonably angry at the sight of you being threatened.</p><p>The guns that were pointed at you instantly shifted towards the Saiyan, surprising you in the process as the gang's leader saw his chance. In a split second the gun you were holding was knocked out of your grasp, making you gasp as you were quickly overpowered. A harsh arm around your neck nearly cut off your access to the air around you as you struggled to pry the offending limb off.</p><p>A low growl got everyone's attention as Bardock's eyes narrowed, sending the man who was currently assaulting you murderous look as he took a step forward.</p><p>"Don't forget that I gave you a chance."</p><p>The two men holding guns laughed as you paused, watching the killer intent behind Bardock's dark iris' intensify like a predator sizing up its prey. Something about that primal stare made you shiver before an obnoxious voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Ha! Do you hear this guy? What a-AAGHH!"</p><p>Your eyes widened as you watched Bardock rush forward, grabbing the man who'd been speaking by the face before throwing him across the room. A quick backhand silenced his other opponent as the Saiyan glared towards the man behind you, instantly walking towards you both while clenching his fist.</p><p>You stared at the dark haired man in awe, almost forgetting the position you were in until the arm around your throat tightening reminded you.</p><p>"Bardock....... You... That was- ah!"</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" The now desperate man warned, reaching down and unholstering his own gun. The thug aimed right for Bardock's head as you pushed against his arm, trying to stop him before someone innocent got caught in the crossfire.</p><p>"Don't! He... He doesn't have... Any-anything to do... With this!" You choked, fighting with the man restraining you as the pressure on your airway increased.</p><p>"Aack!"</p><p>"SHUT UP! You're dead! Don't you understand that?! Once the boss find out about this you two are as good as DEAD!"</p><p>You felt your feet leave the ground as your vision began to blur, everything feeling hazy and far away for a moment before a terrifying scream startled you. You took a deep breath instinctively as you fought to put the air back in your lungs, choking and coughing for a minute or two before even realizing that someone was holding you up.</p><p>You looked up to see a pair of dark eyes staring back at you harshly, but softening the slightest bit while you noticed the Saiyan's intense look was deeply laced with concern.</p><p>"B-Bardock...?"</p><p>Your voice seemed to snap him out of his temporary trance, causing the fighter to readjust you in his arms before standing up slowly. He cast a warning look around the room, silently threatening anyone to try anything before heading towards the bar's exit.</p><p>The warrior remained silent even after walking through the door, immediately beginning to head down the road in a way you'd never gone before.</p><p>"Um, Bardock?" You questioned, looking up at the man carrying you curiously while speaking. "My house is the other way-"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>You blinked as you could have sworn you saw the ghost of a smirk on his stoic features, making you wonder what was going on as you couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"...Then what-"</p><p>"You're staying with <em>me</em> from now on." Bardock explained, cutting you off again while subconsciously holding you closer. He glanced down at you while walking, feeling his heart rate increasing yet again as he took in your soft, feminine features.</p><p>You repeated Bardock's words in your mind as you grinned, blushing slightly while imagining having a such a strong ally by your side. After what you'd just seen, you realized it would be smart to keep him close... You let out a tiny breath as you relaxed, leaning against Bardock's shoulder as you let him carry you.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe having a partner isn't such a bad idea after all...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: There is going to be a Part 2 to this since I don't really feel like I went yandere enough with Bardock... Yet</b> ◕3◕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yandere Bardock x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A/N: Part 2, as promised</b> ('｡• ᵕ •｡') ♡</p><p>...</p><p>A few street lights flickered on one by one, illuminating the dusty shops and homes along the main road as you continued walking. The falling sun painted the planet's slums with an oddly majestic gold color, something that wasn't at all an accurate representation of the city itself.</p><p>Ever since you could remember, you'd been taught to keep your guard up. Taught that this planet you'd called home was a dangerous one... Full of criminals and waring gangs, evil people and manipulators just waiting to take advantage of the kind and weak. And even though you weren't weak by typical standards, you were a far comparison from some of the most powerful people on this world...</p><p>But after Bardock's little outburst in the bar, word certainly got around quick... Making any local criminal think twice before hassling you in any way. The corner of your mouth turned up as you remembered this, suddenly thinking that maybe having someone watching your back wasn't something you should take for granted.</p><p><em>It sure does make a girl feel safe...</em> You mused, blushing the slightest bit as you noticed a familiar landmark up ahead. You grinned as you realized that you were only a few blocks away from where Bardock was staying, feeling the warmth on your face intensifying while thinking about how his hideout was now your residence too.</p><p>
  <em>It's been so nice... Just being able to relax these past few days...</em>
</p><p>Your daydreams were cut short by a quick moving shadow and a sharp pain on the back of your head, causing everything to grow dark as you passed out.</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, not too far away...</p><p>...</p><p>A certain Saiyan was drying off his spiky locks, throwing the towel he was using around his neck momentarily before stepping out of the bathroom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cool air coming through the window was a nice contrast to the humidity from the shower, making the fighter naturally more alert as he glanced out at the darkness.</p><p>Bardock's brows pulled themselves together as he realized how late it was, something about that fact already making him anxious as he began to get dressed. He slipped his seemingly indestructible piece of Saiyan chest armor over his muscular torso, grunting to himself before heading out the door and down into the unwelcoming streets to meet you.</p><p>The experienced warrior didn't get far, stopping only a few blocks away from his residence before something out of place caught his eye. A small piece of ribbon you'd used to tie your hair back with earlier was lying in the dirt, causing a few nightmarish thoughts to pass through Bardock's mind as he bent down.</p><p>He felt an unimaginable amount of rage surge through him as he gripped the fabric between his fingers, refusing to believe that he'd lost someone so precious to him again. The part of Bardock that was still as ruthless as ever began plotting the deaths of his enemies while he held your hair tie in front of his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling your pleasant scent for a moment before stashing the item in his pocket.</p><p>The Saiyan's dark iris' dilated as a familiar blood lust filled his veins, making him recall some of his more savage moments in battle as he glared into the dark horizon..</p><p>"They don't even know what's coming..."</p><p>        </p><p>A couple threats and a few punches later, Bardock was on his way to you, heading towards your location as his inner voice continued to steadily chip away at his remaining sanity.</p><p><em>Not again....... Not these bastards or anyone else...</em> He growled, seeing Gine's face flash across his memories briefly before he shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>Not again...</em>
</p><p>Bardock stalked towards the large building ahead of him, recognizing it instantly from the description he'd been given. It had only taken a few witnesses to get the information he needed, making the Saiyan smirk as he remembered the scared shitless expressions of the thugs he'd interrogated.</p><p><em>And they call themselves this planet's toughest gang?</em> Bardock thought, chuckling lowly to himself as he stepped towards said gang's supposed hideout.</p><p>
  <em>What a bunch of pu-</em>
</p><p>A scream from inside cut him off as he growled, recognizing your voice immediately while rushing towards the sound. After racing down a few dimly lit hallways Bardock noticed an open door, a knowing sensation prying at his chest as he heard a resounding slap echo from within the room...</p><p>"You bounty hunters are <em>rats</em>! GODDAMN RATS! And I think it's about time we lay out some poison..."</p><p>You hissed as you were pushed to the ground, holding a hand up to your sore cheek while you fought back tears. You heard cheers all around you as one of the gang members kicked you in the back, sending you flying forward as the air was knocked out of your lungs. You opened one eye as you tried to push yourself up, instantly feeling your heart drop and leap for joy at the same time as a familiar figure appeared at the far end of the room.</p><p>"NO! Bardock, it's a trap!"</p><p>A huge explosion rocked the building as a wave of smoke and dust rushed forward, obscuring everyone's vision and making you cover your eyes as you attempted to squint through the destruction.</p><p>"BARDOCK!"</p><p>The leader of the gang laughed wickedly as he set the detonator down, leaning back in his expensive throne-like chair as he smirked towards the still smoking doorway.</p><p>"Looks like he wasn't so tough after-"</p><p>"RrrraaaAAAGHH!"</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>A golden light began to filter through the debris as Bardock stepped forward, his change in appearance surprising you and presumably everyone else.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His normally dark locks were now a bright blond, matching the incredible aura that was currently radiating from within him. The dangerous teal iris' that were locked onto the faces of your captors burned brightly with an unseeing rage, that primal stare making you tense even though you knew you weren't the one who was in any danger...</p><p>"You motherfu-AaaAAAHH!"</p><p>Shouts and gunshots erupted all around you as you covered your ears, leaning down towards the floor as the chaos went on. You saw few mangled bodies out of your peripheral vision, their twisted limbs staining the concrete floor underneath them with blood...</p><p>You looked away from the horrible scene to find Bardock approaching the gang's leader, closing in on the only opponent left standing as the boss panicked. Before the fat man could even reach for any type of weapon, Bardock had him by the throat, holding his opponent just above the ground as you watched.</p><p>"Y-You-Ack!"</p><p>"What's mine is <em>mine</em>..." Bardock growled, making his point very clear as he held the man up even higher, enjoying the desperate choking sounds he was currently making. He gradually applied more pressure with his fingers, watching in satisfaction as the life literally drained from his adversary's eyes.</p><p>"And anyone who can't understand <em>that</em> is going to die."</p><p>You heard a sickening snap as you forced yourself to look away again, hugging your chest instinctively as you tried to calm yourself.</p><p>
  <em>He... He just....... W-what...</em>
</p><p>A hand against the side of your face startled you as you jumped back, squeaking in terror as you realized Bardock's fingers were still covered in blood. The metallic scent of death around you was so heavy, it was making you nauseous as you struggled to keep your composure.</p><p>"Shh... It's okay..." Bardock stated, continuing to touch your now puffy cheek, almost as if in a trance. He sounded unusually calm despite what had just happened as he picked you up, holding you close for a moment before speaking.</p><p>"You've made me so happy [Y/n]..." His rough voice admitted, sending a chill down your spine for all the wrong reasons as you felt him bury in his face in your hair before inhaling deeply.</p><p>"No one is going to take you from me."</p><p>Your breath caught in your throat as you repeated those words, somehow not finding his promise as reassuring as you were certain he'd hoped it to be.</p><p>"You'll always be mine..." Bardock continued, too caught up in his own fantasies to care about your opinion on the subject. In his mind you'd agreed to stay with him, which meant you were his and his alone from now on. Just holding your small body again was enough to appease the broken warrior, causing him to caress you lovingly as he purred in your ear.</p><p>"<em>Mine</em>..."</p><p>You tensed in the fighter's arms as the Saiyan carried you back home, your mind already racing with new fears and worries about this new possessive behavior... On the other hand you couldn't help but be flattered, finding yourself unable to control the blush on your face and the steady increase of your heartbeat as you weighed your options...</p><p><em>What have I gotten myself into?</em> <em>!</em></p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: asdfghjkl; honhonhon :3 I definitely tried to give Bardock more yandere qualities in this bit, so hopefully you guys enjoyed it and I can say I did this prompt justice</b> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و <b>See you peeps in the next chapter and until then, have a fabulous day!</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>